Wally
Wally is an old man with glasses. He has a red shirt with a brown vest and blue jeans. His shoes are brown with brown laces. His favorite food is anchovies as stated in his Flipdeck. His orders are normally very simple, and whenever possible, they involve large amounts of seafood like shrimp and anchovies proven in a Q&A. He also loves mayo, because he is unlocked with in in Hot Doggeria and Burgeria HD. And he also seems to like blueberries, since he orders this in Freezeria and Pancakeria . He is one of the customers to never be absent in any of the Gamerias, but was absent in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. He is Mitch's grandfather. Flipdeck Info Wally is one of Papa Louie's original customers. He quietly lives in an apartment above Papa's Pizzeria. Wally's all time favorite topping is anchovies. If he could, Wally would order a double anchovy burger in Papa's Burgeria. For now, he will have to stick with pizzas to get his fishy fix. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Anchovies in the whole pizza *14 minutes *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Burgeria to Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayonaise *Lettuce *Onion *Mayonaise *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Mild Sauce *Onions *White Rice *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Blueberry Waffle *Cinnamon *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee w/ Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Teriyaki Shrimps *4 Calypso Shrimps *8 Celery *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Chicago bun *Relish *Pineapple Relish *Mayo *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Rock Candy **Shaved Coconut **3 Gummy Krakens (Marshmallow on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Rock Candy on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) **Marshmallow **Gummy Kraken (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Powsicle Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with the Drink Station. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with shrimp. *In Burgeria HD and Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with mayonnaise. *In Cupcakeria he's unlocked with Gummy Kraken Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Random day customer *Papa's Burgeria: Random day customer *Papa's Taco Mia!: Random day customer *Papa's Freezeria: Random day customer *Papa's Pancakeria:15 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Random day customer *Papa's Wingeria:15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 43 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Random day customer Papa's Next Chefs 'Papa's Next Chefs 2012: ' He won to Hugo and lost to Robby . 'Papa's Next Chefs 2013: ' He lost to Timm. Trivia *He is always unlocked on Rank 15 since the first time he was unlockable except in Cupcakeria. *He's the first Papa Louie character who had a flipdeck. *In Hot Doggeria he gets a tan, which also happens to other customers in the game. *He seems to like Blueberries. In Freezeria and Pancakeria, he orders the most blueberries. *In his gallery, mostly the anger pictures are given for him. *Wally is unlocked with Drink Station in Papa's Pancakeria. *Despite being a fan favorite, Wally does poorly in the PNC competition *His favorite number might be 15 because he has been always unlocked on rank 15 since the first time he was unlockable except in Cupcakeria. *In pastaria he likes Neptunes Feast. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.19.02 PM.png|Neptune Wally from Papa's Pastaria! Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 8.18.14 PM.png|Moar Neptune Wally :3 Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally]] Wally (Taco Mia).png 19.jpg AngryWally.jpg Wally Perfect.png|Perfect Odrer! Mayonnaise - Taco Mia Version.png|A hill of sour cream on a taco Wally perfect.png burger mayo.png|Wally likes mayo, but not too much mayo... wallymayoburger2.png|Wally likes mayo, to an extent... burgers.png|Wally visited the Heart Attack Grill once, but there wasn't enough mayo... Hate.PNG|Dont matter with him Wallysmiling.jpg|Wally Wally Photo A.jpg|A photo of Wally. Wally Papa's Wingeria.jpg|His Wingeria order Wally Papa's Taco Mia!.jpg|His Taco Mia order O points from wally.jpg|0 points Wally get Burgerzilla.jpg Angry wally.png Bad burger.jpg NEW WALLY WITH CUPCAKES.jpg|New Customer- Wally! Wall and Johnny's orders cooking.jpg|Wally with Johnny's orders cooking WALLY FINISHING TELLING ME HIS ORDER.jpg|Wally in a Pirate Bash lobby O.jpg|Wally! mitchandwally.png|Grandpa and Grandson Wally Perfect Order Cupcakeria.png|Very Hard to do so! Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 12.47.49 PM.png|I am not proud of you, granson.|link=Mitch Wally gets bad burger..jpg|This is too bad. I hate you! 1000 times you made me mad now I quit! bandicam 2013-08-26 17-13-36-147.jpg IMG0202A.jpg|hey i like it Mitch and Wally.png Poor Wally.png Perfect Breakfast for Wally.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Old people Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Thin Male Characters Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Family of Wally Category:Pirate Bash Customer Category:Non Closers Category:Old People Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People with belts Category:People with glasses Category:Papa louie legends Category:People that are skinny Category:W customers